Je hais les fêtes !
by ApolloSaturn
Summary: HPDM, UA ... Comment la simple rencontre avec un boulanger va faire changer d'avis un anti noël ...


Disclaimer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la grande JKR. Même papa noël n'a pas voulu les lui voler pour me les mettre sous le sapin …

Un gros poutou poutou à ma beta lectrice adorée, hein mon Titi. (NdB : tu peux te le garder ton poutou…. !!!)

Titre : Je hais les fêtes !

**POV Draco**

Je hais les fêtes de Noël! En fait, je hais les fêtes tout court !!!

Non mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à vouloir fêter la naissance d'un petit Jésus dont la moitié de la planète doute de l'existence ou s'en fout royalement … moi en premier.

Et puis cette manie de vouloir absolument s'offrir des cadeaux, c'est une horreur !!! A cause de ça faut se farcir la crise des mioches qui n'ont pas les cadeaux qu'ils voulaient !!!! Oh Joie !!!!... Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de cette manie … pas que j'aie manqué de cadeaux durant mon enfance, au contraire! Mes parents ayant une fortune considérable j'aurais plutôt eu tendance à être pourri gâté, oui!! Mais n'empêche que je n'ai jamais compris ça et que je ne le comprendrais jamais !!!! Parce qu'à part remplir les poches des commerçants et autres grandes marques …. y' a pas d'autres intérêts !!!!!

AIE ! ça te ferais chier de dire pardon quand tu bouscules quelqu'un, CONNARD !!!!

J'en ai marre, c'est le troisième qui me fait le coup depuis que je suis sorti de mon bureau y'a dix minutes … grrr ….

Purée y'a pas à dire, je hais ces putains de fêtes de m …

Et dire que si je n'avais pas croisé ce … de Blaise y'a deux semaines, je ne serais actuellement pas entrain de perdre mes nerfs dans cette fichue foule pressée du 24 décembre … et en plus à une demie-heure de la fermeture des magasins!

Bon d'accord ! Ca c'est ma faute, si je n'avais pas retardé ce moment en m'abreuvant de travail, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu besoin de me prendre la tête au milieu de cette foule stressée.

Remarquez, j'aurais pût déléguer cette corvée à ma secrétaire, mais non eu lieu de ça, madame a choisi de prendre ces vacances afin de passer de bonnes fêtes avec ses enfants … et moi gentil, ou con, c'est comme vous voulez, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de les lui accorder… non mais depuis quand un Malefoy est-il gentil avec son personnel ??!!??

A la reprise, je leur impose une directive: interdiction de prendre des vacances du 1er décembre au 15 janvier !!! Là, ils vont me haïr pendant des lustres … m'en fout, au moins je ne serais pas le seul à souffrir durant cette période, mwouhahahahahahahaha !!!! Vive la nouvelle ère du tyran !!! Youpie, je vais enfin ressembler à mon père, c'est lui qui va être content ...

Non mais vous avez vu le monde qu'il y a encore à cette heure, je ne vais jamais arriver à temps, moi !!!Heureusement que je dois seulement amener une bûche et pas des cadeaux pour tout le monde, car là je crois que je me serais déjà jeté par la fenêtre de mon appart ou sous les roues d'une voiture …

Je hais mon meilleur ami, qu'elle idée aussi de m'inviter à passer les fêtes de Noël chez lui alors qu'il sait que je hais viscéralement cette période … et quelle idée débile j'ai eu d'accepter … grrrrr, il me semble que je me ramollis avec les années. Mes vieux auraient de quoi déprimer …

Au fait, je n'ai pas pensé à me présenter. Je m'appelle Draco Lucius Malefoy, vous marrez pas je sais que mon prénom est à coucher dehors … c'est pas de ma faute, si mon papounet adoré (saisissez l'ironie !!!) a trouvé que de m'appeler dragon servirait à me faire respecter au sein de l'aristocratie dans laquelle j'ai grandi. Bien joué ! Je vous dis pas les remarques que j'ai prit de la part de mes camarades de classe …

Depuis presque trois ans, j'ai repris les rênes de la succursale New Yorkaise de l'entreprise paternel. Alors que lui gère le tout depuis son grand bureau de notre siège, à Londres. Selon ses dires, j'aurais besoin de me faire les crocs dans le monde de requins que nous fréquentons.

Ben voyons, c'est pas parce que je suis blond, que je suis forcément naïf et idiot … Moi, je crois surtout qu'il m'a envoyé ici parce qu'il n'a pas encore encaissé le fait que je sois gay, hé oui pas de petit fils en vue ... et fin de la dynastie Malefoy …

Je suis né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, comme dirait mon meilleur ami dont le père est aussi riche que le mien... N'empêche ça n'a pas retenu mes chers parents de m'expédier de l'autre côté de la planète afin de me faire passer ma soi-disant "lubie" !!!! Mais je ne l'ai pas choisi moi cette famille !!! Il en a de bonne celui-là …

En parlant de lui, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher. J'ai promis de lui rapporter cette fichue bûche avant 22 heures, si je me pointe en retard et sans, il serait capable de me faire une scène du tonnerre et de vouloir me balancer par la fenêtre. Pour lui, Noël c'est sacré ... à la différence de moi.

Depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville, je ne l'ai jamais fêtée, faut dire que je suis dégouté de New York. Je supporte avec peine le stress qui y règne et pendant les fêtes c'est encore pire. Cela fait presque trois ans que je m'y suis installé, la première année ça allait encore, je découvrais la ville au fur et à mesure que je me rendais dans les soirées mondaines organisées par les financiers et puissants de ce pays. Mais à la longue, le stress permanent et l'hypocrisie qui y règne me rendait malade et j'ai finit par exécrer cette cité au point de vouloir repartir chez moi le plus souvent possible.

Au fond de moi, je n'avais même plus le courage de me rendre à ces réceptions. Pourtant, il y'a un mois j'ai reçu une invitation qui a attiré mon attention : un jeune cadre désirant monter sa propre entreprise d'informatique organisait une soirée de bienfaisance et invitait tous les puissants de l'île de Manathan à venir le soutenir dans cette démarche. Mais ce qui m'a le plus intrigué c'est une petite note inscrite au bas de l'invitation qui annonçait ma présence plus qu'obligatoire à cette soirée … bizarre … surtout que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'impose des rendez-vous sans mon contentement !

Mais ma curiosité l'a emporté et j'ai finalement décidé de m'y rendre. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je découvris que l'organisateur n'était nul autre que mon ami d'enfance … ce petit malin venait de monter sa propre entreprise avec un de ses amis de fac afin d'échapper à l'emprise de son père sur sa vie … quelle chance! Moi malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à faire face au mien … j'aurais une fâcheuse tendance à être lâche quand je dois affronter mon père …

Nous avons passé la soirée à critiquer (de manière discrète, quand même) les gros bourges qui évoluaient dans la pièce. Bref, tout était parfait jusqu'au moment où ce cher et tendre Blaise (je vous dit pas la furieuse envie de lui trancher la gorge qui m'a pris à ce moment-là) n'a rien trouver de mieux que de me demander ce que je faisait pendant les fêtes … et moi, bonne poire, je lui ai répondu que je n'avais rien de prévu à ce moment-là …

C'est suite à ma stupidité monumentale que je me retrouve, ce 24 décembre au soir, à devoir aller chercher la bûche que ce cher Blaisounet de mes deux avait réservé pour le réveillon.

Selon ses dires, la boulangerie était facile à trouver. Ben … on n'a pas tout a fait la même définition du mot facile … Depuis 10 minutes que je descends et remonte cette rue surpeuplée de personnes complètement stressée et toujours pas la moindre petite boulangerie à l'horizon. " Au croissant chaud " avec un nom pareil ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué à trouver, non ???

Je vous jure que je vais finir par appeler le service des objets perdus !! Non mais elle où cette … de boulangerie !!!!!

AIE !!!! Connard !!!! Purée c'est au moins la centième fois que je me fais bousculer, encore une fois et je frappe l'abruti qui aura commit ce méfait ou je reporte toute ma hargne sur ce _censuré _de Blaise avec pour excuse qu'il n'avait pas à m'envoyer chercher cette maudite bûche … Non mais franchement quelle idée complètement débile de me confier cette tâche, alors qu'il sait très bien que je suis littéralement incapable de m'occuper de ce genre de détail tout seul!!!! GGGRRRR je me vengerais, je vais lui bousiller sa fête, na !!!! Wow on se calme Draco, t'as plus trois ans, c'est pas en agissant comme ça que les choses vont avancer.

Bon dernier regard aux alentours … Tiens je n'avais pas vu cette enseigne la première fois … Ah ben voilà, j'ai quand même fini par la trouver cette fichue boulangerie. Vite un regard sur l'heure. Purée … plus que cinq minutes avant la fermeture des magasins, j'ai vraiment intérêt à me dépêcher!

Le bruit que fit la porte lorsque je l'ouvris, me pris par surprise, je me retourne vivement, croyant être suivit par un père Noël avec sa clochette, et m'apprête à lui en coller une s'il essaie de l'agiter sous mon nez … mince loupé, y'a personne. Je reste sur le pas de porte, étonné.

Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un toussoter derrière moi. Lorsque je me décide à poser mon regard vers la provenance de ce bruit, je reste scotché … Mes yeux croisent un regard vert brillant, j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans un océan de vert. Je reste là, à faire le poisson dans son bocal pendant quelques secondes avant que mon vis à vis se mette à parler et me fasse revenir sur terre.

__ Je peux vous aider ?" _La voix chaude qui sort de sa gorge, m'envoie dans un monde peuplé de petits êtres en slip tirant des flèches roses.

__ Gneuh ?!? " _Bravo Draco, belle conversation, on peut dire que tu as fait impression là, il où le légendaire self control des Malefoy !!!

__ Euh ? Désolé mais je ne parle pas cette lange !" _Le beau spécimen aux yeux profonds avait prononcé cela avec un petit sourire moqueur. Je fonds … Je crois que je serais capable de lui sauter dessus et de le violer sur place.

Allez, Draco, on se reprend et on montre son sourire le plus charmeur, histoire au moins d'avoir son numéro de téléphone.

__ Pardon, j'ai été surpris." _Bien là, tu viens de reprendre des points. _" Mon ami, Blaise Zabini, a fait réserver une bûche pour ce soir. Je viens la chercher." _Tout en parlant, j'en profite pour le mater en toute discrétion. Hum … magnifique, ces superbes yeux verts sont accompagnés par un corps sculpté par le sport et autres fitness. Sous son T-Shirt, je peux deviner des abdominaux digne du meilleur chocolat suisse, de quoi devenir gourmand en un seul regard.

Je ne vous parle même pas de ces cheveux noirs dont le style « Je viens de prendre le pied de ma vie » me donne l'envie de glisser mes doigts pour les emmêler encore plus. Tiens, c'est marrant je viens de remarquer qu'il a une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, c'est mignon.

__ Hum, Blaise Zabini… je vois." _Sa voix légèrement rauque fait monter un doux frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale _" Patientez un moment s'il vous plaît. Je dois aller la chercher derrière." _Alors qu'il se retourne, je ne peux empêcher mon regard de dévier vers son fessier qui fait aussitôt prendre une jolie couleur cerise à mes pauvres joues. Purée, il est vachement bien foutu … Rêve pas Draco avec la chance que tu as un tel spécimen ne peux être qu'hétéro …

Il ne revint qu'au bout de quelques minutes, tenant dans les bras une bûche qui devait bien mesurer plus de 50 centimètres de long. Là, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer devant la folie de mon cher Blaise. N'empêche Je commence d'ailleurs sérieusement à m'inquiéter sur le nombre de personne qui se trouveront à cette fête, normalement cela devrait être une simple soirée entre ami ?!?

Lorsqu'il me tend la bûche, il me fait un sourire semblant dire "Je comprend". Mon regard plonge alors dans le sein et j'ai à nouveau l'impression que je me noie dans un océan chaud digne des plus belles plages de l'hémisphère Sud. Sa main frôle la mienne, lorsque je me saisis du carton, et je ne peux réprimer un frisson qui descend doucement le long de mon épine dorsale pour aller se loger directement dans mon bas ventre.

Il se retourne après m'avoir fait un timide sourire et un doux au revoir puis se dirige vers son comptoir. Je reste planté là, encore sous le coup des frissons que le regard de ce type a pu procurer à mon corps. Comprenant par ce geste qu'il me signifiait son congé, je prends mon carton et sort de sa boutique dans un état second.

C'est dans cet état second que je retourne à ma voiture parquée quelques rues plus loin, mon esprit commençant à former des images plus qu'intéressante sur son compte et je rougis tout seul dans la rue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un mec ne m'avait pas fait autant d'effet ou alors je suis en manque … je crois que c'est le manque et qu'il agit sur mon cerveau fatigué. Franchement je commence à me faire des films alors que je ne sais même pas si ce type est gay.

Bon allez, Draco, on redescend sur terre et on se prépare à affronter l'arène de la soirée du 24 décembre.

******************

Il est 22 heures, je me trouve devant la porte du petit appartement dans lequel loge ce cher Blaise, des bruits de fêtes traversent cette porte et atteignent mes oreilles, commençant légèrement à me mettre mal à l'aise. Je ne vous avais pas dit que je ne supportais pas les fêtes pleines de monde !!!!

Je sonne et patiente quelques minutes avant que l'heureux hôte de cette fiesta daigne venir m'ouvrir la porte avec un sourire format maxi big mac.

__ Draco, tu es venu !! C'est super, la fête va pouvoir commencer ! T'as pas oublié la bûche au moins ?" _A ton avis c'est quoi le truc que je tiens dans mes bras !!! Un bazooka !!! Quoi que cela pourrait m'être utile ce soir …

__ Oui Blaise. Je te l'ai amenée." _Sur ce, je lui tends l'objet qui encombre mes bras.

__ Oh merci Draco, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !!!" _Grrrrr…. J'ai envie de lui faire ravaler le sourire victorieux qu'il affiche actuellement.

__ Au fait, mon Draco, tu as trouvé la boulangerie facilement ?"_ Depuis quand il utilise le « mon » devant mon prénom !!!!

__ Oui, Oui. C'était très facile à trouver!" _Mentis-je. Je n'allais quand même pas lui avouer que j'avais passé 30 minutes à chercher cette fichue boulangerie, pas envie qu'il se moque de moi durant toute la soirée. On va aussi éviter de lui dire que le boulanger était tout à fait à mon goût, il va encore se faire des idées et se mettre à planifier un éventuel mariage. Bon sang, je ne sais même pas si ce type est gay lui aussi !!!

Il me jette un regard suspicieux que j'évite en observant les autres personnes présentent dans le salon.

__ On est beaucoup ce soir ?" _Je ne peux empêcher cette question de franchir mes lèvres alors que je sens ma phobie des soirées hypocrites remonter à la vitesse d'un cheval lancé au grand galop.

__ Oh pas grand monde, juste une dizaine de personne. Rien que des amis proches dont tu connais une bonne partie et quelques collègues qui ne sont pas méchant. Je vais poser cette bûche à la cuisine. Tu peux faire un petit tour en attendant." _Une dizaine de personnes … rien que ça … je dois me battre intérieurement pour ne pas prendre mes jambes à mon cou et partir en courant ...

Je le regarde s'éloigner en se dandinant et me retourne vers le salon me préparant à y rentrer comme un gladiateur entrant dans le Colisée de Rome.

Je reconnais plusieurs anciens amis, il y a Théo que nous avions rencontré lors d'une de nos folles vacances camping. Pansy, une vieille amie d'enfance que je soupçonne d'être largement plus qu'une simple amie aux yeux de ce cher Blaise, faudra que je les cuisines à ce sujet un de ces quatre. Je croise aussi Ron, l'associé de Blaise, accompagné de sa fiancée. Mon regard est soudainement attiré par une masse de cheveux noirs en bataille que je semble connaître mais sur laquelle je ne parviens pas à poser un nom.

Je me dirige vers cette tête inconnue qui se retourne vers moi. C'est alors que je croise à nouveau ce regard vert profond et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur chavire. Alors il connaissait le boulanger ! Il aurait pû m'en parler, non! Je vois doucement son visage s'approcher de moi, un sourire franc se dessinant lentement sur son visage aux traits fin. Mon dieu, qu'il est beau. Je peux voir tous ses muscles bouger à chaque mouvement de son corps. Ma langue a de la peine à rester dans ma bouche et je sens un mince filet de bave descendre doucement le long de mon menton. Ses yeux se sont approchés pour finir par s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

__ Bonjour, j'espérais bien vous revoir. Mais je ne pensais pas que se serait aussi vite !" _

__ Gneuh ! " _Encore … Ben mon vieux t'es toujours aussi doué en société … incapable d'aligner trois mots … Mon vis à vis ne peut retenir un éclat de rire, son qui devient absolument divin à mes oreilles.

__ Désolé mais je ne parle toujours pas cette langue !!" _Ca y est je me suis encore ridiculisé devant lui. Décidément, ce type me fait réagir de manière absolument inconvenante, je ne peux plus contrôler la moindre de mes réactions lorsque je me retrouve face à lui. Mais où est passée mon éducation ????

__ Ha ! Harry ! Je vois que tu as enfin rencontré Draco !" _Surgissant de je ne sais pas où. Blaise vient de se pointer à côté de nous un verre de champagne à la main, cassant le charme qui commençait à s'installer. Surpris de cette arrivée incongrue nous nous retournons tous les deux dans la direction de la source de dérangement.

__ Blaise … " _lançais-je d'une voix menaçante à laquelle il me répond par un large sourire.

__ Oui, c'est moi ! Je suis juste de passage. Je vois que vous avez finit par faire connaissance sans que j'aie besoin de vous présentez, c'est bien. Je suis sur que vous aller très bien vous entendre tous les deux. Bon, je m'éclipse vite fait faut que j'aie sauvé ma Pansy de la pipelette qui me sert de sœur …" _Il me regarde alors et me fit un clin d'œil complice, qui éveille en moi des soupçons à son égard ...

Sur ce, il se retourne et file directement vers la blonde et la brune qui rigolent à perdre haleine. Mon vis-à-vis et moi restons l'un en face de l'autre timidement, aucun des deux n'osant commencer la conversation. Comme le silence se prolongeait, je me décide alors à entamer la conversation tant redoutée par nos deux partis.

__ Alors quand je suis venu dans votre boulangerie, vous saviez déjà qui j'étais? " _

__ Non. Blaise m'avais seulement indiqué que son meilleur ami viendrait chercher cette bûche. Il avait oublié de me prévenir que vous êtiez aussi mignon!" _A ces mots je ne peux empêcher mes joues de prendre une jolie couleur cramoisie. Tiens, tiens est-ce que j'aurais une petite chance ...

__ Euh … Je … " _Non mais c'est pas vrai, Draco ! T'es pas foutu d'aligner trois phrases ou quoi !!!!! C'est pas parce que se type te fait de l'effet qu'il faut agir comme une écolière lors de son premier rendez-vous !!!!

Allez courage, Draco, on se reprend ! Un Malefoy ne perd jamais contenance devant les autres, cela n'est pas digne de son rang … merci père ! je m'en souviendrais de celle-là ! Dites plutôt que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, oui !!!!

__ Moi, il avait oublié de me prévenir qu'il avait les coordonnées de quelqu'un comme vous dans son carnet d'adresse !!! Je vais me venger et lui faire regretter de ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt !!!" _

__ Ooh !!! Il ne faut pas blâmer Blaise, nous savons tous comment il est, et que son jeux favori est celui de l'agence matrimoniale !!!! On ne va pas le changer depuis le temps …." _Il plonge à nouveau son regard dans le mien, me laissant me noyer une nouvelle fois dans les eaux chaudes des mers du Sud.

__ En effet ! Dites-moi, vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ce cher Blaisou d'amour ?" _Mon envie de tuer mon cher meilleur ami se laisse largement entendre.

__ Depuis pas mal d'année, en fait. En réalité, nous avons une autre connaissance en commun. Ron n'est autre que mon meilleur ami, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Blaise!"_

__ Il faut dire qu'à part le côté travail, je ne connais pas vraiment Ron !!!" _Je vois une lueur moqueuse passer dans ses yeux verts à ma remarque …

__ Faut dire que la haine qui lie les familles Wesley et Malefoy est plus que légendaire …"_

__ Effectivement, oui … " _A cette réponse nous partons tout les deux en éclats de rire, cassant l'ambiance timide qui s'était installée depuis un petit moment.

Nous avons continué à parler durant tout le reste de la soirée … J'ai appris qu'en réalité il travaillait quelques heures à la boulangerie afin d'aider ses parents et cela en dehors de ses heures de cours … il fait des études de médecines et souhaite devenir pédiatre car il adore les enfants …

La soirée est vite passée et je ne vis pas l'heure de départ arriver. Il se proposa alors de me raccompagner chez moi, chose que j'ai accepté sans problème. Une fois arrivé devant mon immeuble, je l'ai invité à monter chez moi pour prendre un dernier verre … autant vous dire qu'il n'est jamais reparti … Et moi, j'ai appris une chose importante sur lui, … il est gay !

Bon allez je vous laisse, je dois aller aider mon homme à préparer le souper du nouvel an que nous avons organisé chez nous … Bisouxxxx

Merci d'avance à ceux qui me laisseront une petite remarque car il s'agit de ma première fic.

Bisous à tous et un zoyeux noël.


End file.
